Talk:Ascension
Secondary Profession Change There should be a bit in the article about the Secondary Profession Change as one of the things that requires ascension.--Life Infusion 01:00, 2 April 2006 (CST) :A bit was added about the Secondary Profession Change - on 5 may 2006. Non-ascended contintent travel I was able to travel from Tyria to Cantha with a non-ascended character. Could it be that bit of information is outdated? :This information is official from Anet, but it might be incorrect. Someone should double check. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:06, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Someone already did -- see above. This has also been brought up a lot in the gwguru forums. — Stabber ✍ 08:07, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Woops. I didn't notice that he had done it himself. Just somehow thought he had heard that it is possible. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:11, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I was the one posting the original comment. Can I edit the info or should I leave it alone for now? (I just verified with my own char that you can travel with a non-ascended character. I also know from several members of my guild that they have done the same) --Rainynight65 03:28, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Benefits From the article: "Enables you to see the Unseen Ones (though in actuality you can see them without ascending)." Is there any actual text in game that actually claims that the Mursaat are "invisible" to unascended people? Maybe they are simply hiding behind the Mantle and come out in the open where they think they are safe or when things get messy? Another question: Does the ascension in Cantha (getting Closer to the Stars) grant all the benefits of Tyrian ascension? (Obviously not the access to Dragon's Lair but does it work for Secondary Path quests or access to Realms of Gods *from* ToA? --Ishmaeel 02:21, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :I just tested it. My Ritualist is "closer to the stars" but does not have the desert missions. He can enter the UW through the ToA without problems. --Nilles 15:39, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'm sure you already had a lengthy talk with Senji, but if there are any secondaries that you have not "purchased", can you test if the XXX's Path quests are available to you in the Desert?--Ishmaeel 16:48, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::As a matter of fact, I have not yet changed my secondary. I'll have a look at that as soon as I reach the desert. --Nilles 18:14, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::At this point (closer: yes; ascended: no) Cembrien does not have any quests for me. I recon, the secondary profession quests are a follow up to The Hero's Journey wich you get in Droknar's Forge after visiting the Dragon's Lair. --Nilles 19:03, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :::::Thank you Nilles; info much appreciated. I also presume the Dragon's Lair does not automagically get unlocked in the map simply because one is 'Closer' -- you are only teleported there after beating the Doppelganger. I can also safely presume that access to the Ascension Mesa is simply a follow up to three desert missions, so being Closer does not allow you to directly fight the Doppelganger either.--Ishmaeel 01:34, 13 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Glad I could help. :) --Nilles 05:21, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Secondary Profession I completed Ascension but didn't get an opporunity to change my second profession. Has his changed or is there more that I must do?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 64.106.33.173 (talk • ) 23:21, 10 May 2006 (GMT+2). :See the Secondary profession article. It's not like you get automatically teleported to the Realm of Gods either. -169.237.5.204 16:33, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Canthan ascending in Tyria I assume this is already known by now, but as I didn't find anything about it, I'll document it anyway: I just found out with my Ritualist, who hasn't done any mainland Canthan missions yet, that ascending by defeating the Doppelganger with a Canthan char will yield the full benefits a Tyrian character would receive: I got the full bonus of 50k XP (which is nice, considering I'm going for Survivor tier 2), was (of course) transported to the Dragon's Lair, and the tyrian secondary profession quests (The Monk's Path etc.) are now availible to me. The Hero's Journey isn't availible from Vanyi, though (neither of course is The Hero's Challenge, but I already did both attribute quests in Cantha). So the secondary profession quests are not a followup to Hero's Journey. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:44, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :BTW, even native Tyrians don't need Hero's Journey to do the secondary prof quests. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:07, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Elonian Characters I don't think, Elona knows a type of ascension. That is, because you can travel very early (befor lvl10) to the Battle Isles and change your secondary profession there. Does anyone disagree? :They need to "ascend" at some point though to gain access to the Realms of the Gods. If there's nothing to it in the storyline, I wonder if it's just set automatically when you become level 20 (or perhaps very early or even from the start), or if it's silently set as part of some event in the campaign. -- Jugalator [AB] 05:14, 3 November 2006 (CST) ::I believe it is silently set when you get the profession changer in the command post, as I have been told that you can't change your profession in the Battle Isles before then. 65.5.228.114 16:03, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::: IS elonian asencion Gates of desolation? Then you can travel through the sulpherous wastes because you are not mortal--slogankid1 (talk) 12:10, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::Most probably is set when reaching certain Sunspear or Lightbringer rank. Maybe when you reach first 100 lightbringer points and get the lightbringer title to work. I'll try to test this. Mithran 20:03, 22 November 2006 (CST) :::Almost! I would say that Elonian Ascension is Gate of Desolation (mission), because this mission allows players to tame the Junundu wurms, thusly allowing you to traverse the Desolation. This is re-enforced at the teleporter in the Arid Sea which leads to Crystal Overlook. This teleporter requires that players have tamed the Junundu in order to travel from Tyria to Elona. So in my opinion, I would say that Gates of Desolation is the Elonian Ascension. Neon 16:59, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::This isn't linked neither to lightbringer title nor gates of desolation. My dervish is lvl15 and I did access FoW from ToA. Only thing I got is profession changer in command post (first quest of "building the base"). Neck 07:16, 26 November 2006 (CST) Found it. This is by far the easiest Ascension of all three chapters. You only need to complete Hunted!. Just after completing this quests and getting the Sunspear Sanctuary city, you'll be able to get more secondary professions at the Great Temple of Balthazar it seems that the five gods are looking closer to the players, since Abaddon is comming, so you just need o recover an old forgotten temple to get their attention. Just try it: Make Consulate Docks and try to change job at Balthazar Temple, You won't be able. Make Hunted! and try again... bingo. Mithran 10:11, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Is it possible for you to test whether you have access to UW/FoW. From something like a Lions Arch->ToA run? I think this is the effect of assension that everyone cares about. Pax. 10:23, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Yup, went to Temple of Ages in Kryta. My dervish has ascended status. No "building the base" quests made. Only Hunted!. Mithran 11:05, 27 November 2006 (CST) :::Nope! Just helped a guildie through the mission and hunted quest, access to ToA UW denied, it's not as simple as this. He was level 18, not sure if that is relevent. --62.190.230.92 ::::Correction, it is it, my guildie didn't collect the quest reward, the novice! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 62.190.230.92 ( ) }. :::Mithran, I also took my Elonian character to ToA after "Hunted!" and had no problem, but I had also done The Great Escape. I have one more char that is still on Istan, I will attempt to verify with him. -- Oblio (talk) 10:22, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::: This is false info, I have done the quest "Hunted!" and cannot change my second prof, I think it requires The Great Escape. -- Ruby Red 11:57, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Okay, that raises several questions: :::::#Is it possible to change secondaries in Great Temple of Balthazar after completing Hunted! but before completing The Great Escape or Building the Base: Prisoners of War below level 20? After level 20? :::::#Is it possible to enter the Fissure of Woe and the Underworld in the Temple of the Ages after completing Hunted! but before completing The Great Escape or Building the Base: Prisoners of War below level 20? After level 20? :::::#Is it possible to change secondaries in the Command Post or the Great Temple of Balthazar after completing Building the Base: Prisoners of War but before completing The Great Escape below level 20? After level 20? :::::#Is it possible to enter the Fissure of Woe and the Underworld in the Temple of the Ages after completing Building the Base: Prisoners of War but before completing The Great Escape below level 20? After level 20? :::::#Is it possible to change secondaries in the Great Temple of Balthazar after completing Hunted! and The Great Escape but before completing Building the Base: Prisoners of War below level 20? After level 20? :::::#Is it possible to enter the Fissure of Woe and the Underworld in the Temple of the Ages after completing Hunted! and The Great Escape but before completing Building the Base: Prisoners of War below level 20? After level 20? :::::-- Gordon Ecker 17:30, 16 July 2007 (CDT) --User: The Real Jefe 6:04, August 14, 2007 (EST) ::::: I have completed "hunted!" with my dervish, as well as the rest of the quests everyone above has outlined... I am utterly confused as to what to do at this point. any guidance would be greatly appreciated. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.61.89.120 ( ) }. ::::::What are you trying to do? If you're trying to change secondary professions, you need to start the Building the Base quest from Lonai in Sunspear Sanctuary and complete Building the Base: Prisoners of War from Dunkoro in the Command Post. If you're trying to reach the Fissure of Woe or the Underworld, you won't be able to reach them until complete the next four missions and reach Chantry of Secrets. If you're just trying to continue in the campaign, the next quest is The Great Escape from Lonai in Sunspear Sanctuary, followed by And A Hero Shall Lead Them, also from Lonaai in Sunspear Sanctuary. -- Gordon Ecker 17:40, 14 August 2007 (CDT) --User: The Real Jefe 8:51, August 14, 2007 (EST) :::::::ahhh no, I found out from a guildie, completing those quests merely makes the profession change possible, you still have to go to temple balt. to change your profession @ 500g each. thank you for the assistance I'm pretty sure just completing Hunted! is enough. There IS a Ascension in Nightfall, read this part of the reward dialog: "It is only natural that you've ascended to this position." I think there's still something unanswered here. I have a lvl 20 ranger, Elonian-born, who has not left newb island in Elona but who has gotten a ferry to LA and has progressed through much of the Proph storyline (currently at Thunderhead Keep mish, beat doppleganger). I was just able to go to Great Temple of Balth (had to run there from Z Challenge, did not show up on my map of Battle Isles at first), speak to Prof Changer, and pay 500g to unlock each new profession. I was also able to go to UW via ToA. So seems to me EITHER doing ascension mish of any campaign makes you considered "ascended" for all campaigns, OR you only need to get to lvl 20 to be able to talk to Prof Changer / enter Realm of the Gods. Brankoz 16:22, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Foreign Characters Ascending in Elona So here's a question: can you take a Canthan or Tyrian character that is not ascended to Elona, do Hunted! and become ascended that way? This is currently being debated on a guru thread and it would be nice to have a definitive answer. :i "would" test this weekend... but Razah calls.... maybe sometime next week ill run my monk to elona from cantha and test--Midnight08 08:36, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::No, with a qualification. My un-Ascended Tyrian char couldn't change secondaries in the Command Post. You get a message that you must be Ascended or Closer to do so. I didn't try to enter the Realms though. --66.215.48.110 18:07, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Same with Closer to the Stars. I tried a couple of weeks ago with my fresh Rit that I brought across when Elona opened and I couldn't change secondaries in command center until I went back to Cantha to slaughter some Clestial creatures. (The stars are strange... when they want you to get 'closer' it's so they can try to kill you, not become your friends.) --Tometheus 19:18, 6 December 2006 (CST) Do you get ascended with an Tyrian if you make Nahpui quarter? I'm possitive that ascension is campaing-related. Like the attributes and tutorial quests. Mithran 08:50, 1 December 2006 (CST) :yes you do... my Tyrian Necro was Ascended via Cantha well before ever having gotten to the crystal desert... Even did FoW runs a few times before I broke down and got to Fire Isle cause I needed to cap a skill... (yes im 1 of those few wierd ones who liked factions alot more than prophecies)--Midnight08 09:09, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::I did Hunted! and the Builing The Base:BLABLAHBALH quests with my Ritualist, but no profession change available. You also cannot enter the Realms of the Gods. I didn't try the ToB change though. 76.170.11.100 "see" powerful enemies "In Prophecies and Factions, the players need to attain Ascension in order to "see" and resist powerful enemies." - What does that mean? As far as I'm aware, you can see and resist exactly the same as before. — Biscuits (talk ) 04:34, 6 February 2007 (CST) :In storyline, supposedly only those who are Wen No Su can fight the spirits, and I think ascension was necessary to fight the Mursaat. In terms of game mechanics, ascension is useless except to grant access to realms of the gods. I think that sentance refers to the plot/storyline. -- Oblio (talk) 10:07, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::OK, seems completely ambigious / redundant / wrong to me, so I'm going to remove it :p — Biscuits (talk ) 12:07, 6 February 2007 (CST) :::I think the idea is that spirits can hide their prescence from unascended people, but are unable to hide from those who are ascended. 132.203.83.38 21:19, 24 February 2007 (CST) split suggestion I don't see the benefit of this. The articles you suggest already exist, and this article describes the general notion of Ascension and its benefits. It seems fine the way it is to me. — Biscuits (talk ) 08:54, 21 February 2007 (CST) :Agree. Should not be split. Information is well conveyed currently. -- Oblio (talk) 10:57, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::But Weh no Su is not a form of Ascension and Ascension is not a form of Weh no Su. They both provide some of the same benefits, but they're not the same thing. The dialogue of Nahpui Quarter pre-mission cinematic implies that Mhenlo may have become Weh no Su the previous time he was in Cantha, but he doesn't seem to be that familiar with Ascension during Into the Unknown. And completing Hunted! isn't even remotely close to Ascension from a lore perspective. I believe that most of the information on Weh no Su and the "Hunted!" quest should be moved over to the articles for Weh no Su, Hunted, Realms of the Gods and secondary profession, with only brief mention of Weh no Su and Hunted! in the notes section of this article. -- Gordon Ecker 19:59, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::Um... what information? As it is, they're already just barely mentioned. I can't see removing any information from this page without making it uselessly uninformative. —Aranth 12:35, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::::I rephrased things to remove the misleading statements. -- Gordon Ecker 21:08, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::::'Ascended' status means that you can change your secondary profession and enter the realms of the gods. They all are ways to get that 'ascended' status. So, they have to be in the 'ascended' article. :::::In Tyria, go through the Ascension rituals. In Cantha, the ritual is different, but it's the same, a test under their eyes to see if you are worthy. And in Elona, we have an special situation. Gods need you to destroy Abbadon and time is essential, so cleaning an old temple of theirs will be enough for them to grant you the status, so you go kill Margonites as soon as possible. Mithran 06:11, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: Or the Devs couldn't think of a good way to include ascension in the plot for a third time. :p Biscuits 07:03, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::I gave the 'plot' explanation, not the 'real', XD. If I was in charge, Yohnlon would be a Cooperative Mission and recovering the temple would be much harder, XD. Mithran 06:34, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Elona Ascension testing? Okay, so my level 17 Mesmer has just finished Consulate Docks, and has accepted the quest Hunted! I have not stepped out of Yohlon haven so far. Is Nightfall Ascension still in need of testing/clarification? If yes, what NEEDS to be tested? Here's what I'm thinking: Move to EotN, kill/do stuff to get to level 20, get ran to ToA, try entering UW/FoW. Then see if the prof changer in the Great Temple lets me change secondaries. If I can't do either (earlier tests seem to say that I won't be able to), then do Hunted, and NOTHING ELSE, then repeat the tests. After that, do the followup quest, and repeat the tests. I won't touch my mesmer until there's some second opinion on this (yes, I'm talking to you, people who watch the recent changes page >.>). If there is no further testing needed, then maybe the note should be removed from the page and I should be told to piss off ^_^ Malko050987 15:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, I didn't wait any longer ^_^ I did Hunted! and was able to change my secondary profession right away. I haven't gotten to Tyria, so I haven't looked if UW access is allowed, I was too lazy. Malko050987 05:33, 18 June 2008 (UTC) 19:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I took my level 20 dervish to ToA and cannot get into the missions there and cannot change professions at the Great Temple of Balthazar. My dervish has no secondary profession and is thus stuck on Istan (noob) island. As soon as I get to Yohlon Haven, I will test again at ToA and the Great Temple, then I'll test again after completing Hunted!. 17:41, 12 March 2009 (UTC) I tested ToA and changing professions at the Great Temple of Balthazar immediately after first arrival in Yohlon Haven with my level 20 dervish/warrior without success. I then acquired the Hunted! quest and tested again without success. Then I completed the quest without accepting the reward, and tested without success. Finally, I accepted the quest reward from Lonai and tested successfully. I was able to change professions at the Great Temple of Balthazar and enter the elite mission at ToA. Completion and acceptance of reward for the Hunted! mission is the requirement for Elonian characters. I don't know whether that is sufficient for foreign characters to change professions or enter the elite missions at ToA. I suspect that it is and I'll test it with a new Factions character.